


rescissio

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nita was on her way to her morning lecture when someone almost walked straight into her. Glancing up to meet their eyes, her mouth already open to tell them off, Nita’s words died on her lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescissio

**Author's Note:**

> _Yeah... I don't know what this is. Written after reading the first book only, so think of it as an AU._

** rescissio **

Nita was on her way to her morning lecture when someone almost walked straight into her. Glancing up to meet their eyes, her mouth already open to tell them off, Nita’s words died on her lips. She stared.

Standing there was a slim, sharply dressed young man with copper hair. He was strikingly beautiful, an indefinable sense of presence hanging around him, and Nita’s mouth went dry.

The young man smiled, and Nita was dazzled by the warmth in his expression.

“I am on errantry, and I greet you,” said the beautiful young man.

Nita blinked.

“What?”

The young man gave her a closer look, and Nita had the feeling that his pale eyes – somewhere between green and blue without quite being either – saw right through to her soul.

“Ah,” he said. His smile was a little sad, and his eyes seemed to shift colour in the light, closer to blue. “I suppose the irony is only fitting.”

“I’m sorry,” said Nita, torn between feeling tongue-tied around the beautiful stranger, and annoyed at the sense that she was missing something important, “but do I know you?”

This time, his smile was definitely sad.

“You used to, once,” he said. “Although I cannot say that we were on good terms. We have both undergone something of a reversal, it seems.”

“What are you talking about?” Nita wanted to walk away from this inane, cryptic conversation, but some instinct she didn’t understand held her in place.

The young man looked at her earnestly, and took her hands in his. Nita stared back, eyes a little wide, but didn’t pull away.

The pervasive sense of sorrow that always seemed to be with her these days deepened into a sudden, sharp feeling of loss, but Nita didn’t know why.

“You saved me.” The young man’s voice was quiet. “I know you don’t remember, the price was too high for you, but here I am, for Life and Life’s sake. Because of you.”

“I don’t understand.” Nita’s voice was small.

“I know.” He leaned forward to place a kiss on Nita’s brow. “My blessing upon you, Nita Callahan. _Go well._ ”

The last phrase came out odd and strange somehow, like Nita’s ears and her brain couldn’t agree on what she was hearing.

The young man let her go, and started to turn and walk away.

“Wait,” Nita called out, her heart inexplicably breaking. “You didn’t tell me your name!”

The young man stopped and half-turned, and smiled over his shoulder. Nita really had never seen anyone more beautiful in her life.

“”Some people call me the Lone Wizard,” he said. “But you… from you, I’d rather be called the Light Bringer, I think.”

This time, he didn’t stop when Nita asked him to.


End file.
